Carlo Falcone
Don Carlo Falcone was the boss of the Falcone Family. History Born in Washington on 13th of July, 1931, Carlo Falcone arrived in Italy in 1956 and quickly liked that country. He married a prostitute named Linda a year after coming to Italy and got one child with her, named Carmine. He moved back to USA in 1967, and start working with Eddie Scarpa, a gangster to run alcohol from Canada. Carlo secretly conspired with Franko Vinci to assassinate the boss and his own father, Tomaso Falcone in 1969, bringing the Vinci-Falcone War to an end and taking control of the Falcone family for himself. Carlo Falcone is known to be a great philanthropist in New York. He is also the owner of The Falcon Club amongst many other establishments. The FBI is believed to be investigating him for fraud and tax evasion. Falcone is both a master of farming as well as the moderniser of the Mafia's structure, not hesitating to eliminate old structures. Falcone, who is also known as a generous benefactor, took over the Mishima Observatory after he bought it from Heihachi Mishima himself. Falcone is one who has no time for the Sicilian mafia traditions. He recognises that the mob got rich through Prohibition, and that the families need a similar revenue stream to stay at peace. While Vito was in Jail Carlo is first seen at the end of Supermarket in the New York Construction Co. site with Eddie and Rocco, who are torturing someone for Carlo. He is then seen in the final mission "Cathouse" where he is on the stage with Rocco Scarpa, Eddie Scarpa and Joe Clemenza. Carlo is shot in the shoulder during the mission by Rocco's men who are attempting to take over the family, Joe and Eddie kill Rocco and his men and Carlo recovers. In Mafia Vito Corleone first meets Carlo in "Bacon 'n Beans", he gives Vito the order to kill Lucas Hernandez who he suspected of kidnapping Falcone's men, Harvey Beans, Antonio Balsamo and Frankie the Mick. After Vito kills Lucas he welcomes Vito and Joe into the Falcone family and personally gives them the ceremony for becoming a Made Man. He is later seen in "Room Service" where he asks Joe and Vito to assassinate the Marina Brothers and their top guys at a family meeting at Cody's Hotel. They partially do so successfully, this makes the Falcone's the most powerful family in New York. Betrayal and Death On the orders from Leone Galante in mission 15, Vito goes to Carlo's private observatory where a massive shootout ensues with Vito killing many of Carlo's personal guards until he finally reaches the Don himself. Here it is revealed Carlo made a deal with Joe Clemenza to kill Vito but at the last minute instead of shooting Vito, Joe decides to aid him, and along with Vito they kill Carlo's remaining guards. Eventually Carlo himself comes out wielding a Carlitan .44 Magnum attempting to kill the both of them, but Vito manages to shoot Falcone several times, critically injuring him. Vito then approaches the wounded Carlo, who attempts to crawl away, and begins to shoot him in the leg, the shoulder, the back, and then finishes off the Don with a final shot to the head while Vito explains that for the last 10 years all he did was killing, for his country, and family and whoever got in the way. But this kill was for himself. Falcone cursed him one last time before Vito fatally shot him in the head, Carlo cursed: "Fawk you". Trivia *He complains Marina is too arrogant for himself. *For some reason he and his family are known as slaves to the Vinci Family. *Carlo loves detective novels and that's one of the reasons he is a Sherlock Holmes and Gregory McCain fan. *He owns the Mishima Observatory, which he bought from Heihachi Mishima for $260,000,000. *According to Eddie, Carlo loves horror films, this could explains why he owns a studio in Hollywood. Gallery Carlo_Falcone.png|Carlo in black n' white. Carlo_on_stage.png|Carlo shot on stage. Don_Carlo_Falcone.png|Carlo in family album. Don_Falcone.jpg|His face. Carlo_Falcone_reel.jpg|The real Carlo Falcone. Falcone, Marina, Vinci.png|Carlo on left. Carlo dead.jpg|Carlo getting killed by Vito. Category:Falcones Category:Americans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Traitors Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Evil Genius Category:Dons Category:Antagonists Category:Mafia Category:Fathers Category:Son of Don Category:Capitalists Category:Mobsters Category:Neutral Evil